


恃愛

by lecitron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Quentin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher-Student relationship of sorts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, omega!Peter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecitron/pseuds/lecitron
Summary: Peter Parker，忙碌的學業，不太尋常的家庭，加上麻煩的體質，仍然努力地讓自己像普通青少年一樣生活著，也不免俗地暗戀上了一個人。Quentin看出了這尋常的少年心事，而這或許正是他所需要的一個契機。





	1. Chapter 1

「我期待這一天好久了耶。」Ned懊惱地抱怨。「而且一開始提議Star Wars電影之夜的人是你，怎麼突然說取消就取消？」

「是延期，不是取消。」Peter的手指摩挲著背包的帶子，心中對好友十分歉疚的同時也有點不安，這個時間前往下一個行程的路上總是塞車，他擔心自己又會遲到。

「我不明白，以你父親的影響力，大學那邊應該由他說一聲就沒什麼問題了吧？為什麼還需要準備這麼多東西？」

Peter皺眉。「就是因為他，所以我才要比別人更拼命。我可不想讓別人有機會說我只是個靠關係進去的草包。」

「你連姓都沒有改，誰會知道你爸是誰？」

「噢，他們知道的，還記得上次我去大學面試的事嗎？」走在父親的母校校園之中，不少人多打量了他幾眼，其中也不乏竊竊私語者。想必消息早就在學校裡傳開了吧？當然，當時走在他身旁的除了副校長，還有時常出現在媒體上的Happy，大概更可能是人們對他行注目禮的原因。

Ned停頓了一下，隨後卻嘻嘻笑了起來。「那個啊，我覺得是你看起來嬌小可愛的緣故，畢竟國中生出現在那裡還蠻詭異的。」

Peter馬上肘擊好友狀甚富態的肚皮，笑個不停的Ned不以為意。

「哎，好啦。」Ned拍拍Peter的肩，雖然還是有點不情願。「我們再約時間。」

「下週五好嗎？」

「很難說，今天是Betty早就說過要跟家人出城，我才能事先跟你約這一天。」Ned說，不好意思地抓了抓頭。

「……嗯，我了解。」Peter微笑，隨口問了些關心Betty的話，和Ned在校門口分道揚鑣。

他還是很失落。本以為好友陷入熱戀後這段日子以來，他已經逐漸免疫了。

事實上可能正好相反。將近十七年的生命裡，重要的人來來去去，他的情感依賴只會比別人更重。即使現在生活早已經在軌道上穩定地前進著，Peter很清楚，他的心中並非全無陰霾，也從來沒有真正消散過。

現在似乎不太適合陷進這種情緒裡

Peter數著腳下的人行道磚，向不遠處的公車亭前進，突然一輛光可鑑人的奧迪在他左前方急煞住。

那個車牌號碼……

「快上來啊。」駕駛座方向冒出Happy Hogan的腦袋，眉頭擰成結。

「Happy！可是，這不會太麻煩嗎？」Peter遲疑道。

「一天到晚懊惱自己是遲到大王的小子突然間拘泥起這個是怎麼回事？」Happy有些生氣了。「快點，上車再說。」

路況比想像中順暢，駛進了人車密集的市區後也只是塞了幾分鐘，然而Happy的碎碎念一路沒停過，Peter心想寧願坐在巴士裡堵車也好過被如此嘮叨。

「……沒有人因為你遲到而生過氣，學校跟公司就是離得這麼遠有什麼辦法？問題是你別老是掛在嘴上啊！好好的交給我處理不就得了？早告訴過你，你那張臉愧疚起來就跟小鹿斑比一樣讓人慈母心噴發，May成天叮嚀我要我替你說好話、多幫幫你，就連Tony也……」

「好好好，我知道了，對不起嘛Happy。」Peter望向駕駛座，索性把他的慚愧表情加碼到最大值。原本板著臉的Happy被那雙無辜的小鹿眼惹得笑出聲，Peter跟著嘻嘻一笑。

「就連Tony也沒辦法對你發脾氣。」

「……這其中是不是有什麼誤會？」Peter苦笑。「上次他發現我另外申請了其他的大學，把我罵了一頓，當時你也在場不是嗎？」

「那叫做罵？」Happy瞥他一眼。「他要是用教訓你的態度來盯員工，他們都要九十度鞠躬謝主隆恩了。」

「Happy……」

「能讓Tony打從心底在乎的人沒有幾個，他決心收養你，並不是因為你的天賦。」

「……我知道。」

他一直都知道。當年旨在提供資優學生經濟協助以及學習資源的Stark工業育成計畫中，能力比他更強的少年菁英所在多有，托May與Happy的福，他得到更多與Tony相處的機會，從而讓這位高高在上的大人物認識他除了科學天份以外的另一面。

那一天的景象在Peter腦海裡仍然鮮明的像昨日一般。他幫Happy將自己的十歲的生日派對策劃成一場驚喜求婚，眾人歡樂地慶祝雙喜臨門之際，啃著當天第五個杯子蛋糕的Peter耳邊突然響起Tony的聲音。

『我要坐這裡，把腿移開。』

『Stark先生！你怎麼來了？啊，我去看看還有沒有生日蛋糕──』

Stark先生把動作異常迅速的小男孩抓回來，語氣淡然：『不用了，只是要問問你，有沒有興趣到Stark大樓住一陣子？』

Peter記得自己一邊嚼著食物一邊回答：『Stark先生，可是，我的家在這裡啊。』

『你May嬸嬸成為Hogan太太之後，也會搬過來的，你只是早來一步。』Stark先生望向手舞足蹈的人群。

『喔，好啊，Stark先生。』

『來了可是要幫忙幹活的。』Stark先生轉頭，透過灰色眼鏡看著他。『比方說替我念書給Morgan聽、幫Pepper看技術文件、額外的研究功課、體能訓練、外語訓練……』

十歲的Peter點頭，這些工作好像有點多，可是都很有趣的樣子。特別是幫Stark先生陪伴他五個月大的寶貝女兒，他好喜歡那個可愛的小寶寶！

『我覺得Stark先生有Morgan這麼可愛的小朋友真是太好了。』

Stark先生摘下眼鏡，臉上有著極淺的微笑。那是Peter第一次看到他的笑容。

『那麼，你願意做我們家的另一位小朋友嗎？』企業家的大眼睛直視著Peter的小鹿眼。

Peter再次點頭，心想以後大家都住在同一個地方，願不願意有什麼差別？

幾天後，Happy和May陪同Peter，在律師的解說及見證下簽署收養文件。

他的名字仍然是Peter Parker，但從此他成為了另一個家庭的一份子。

「Peter？」

他從追憶中回到現實，連忙坐直。「……噢，抱歉。」

「事情做完就到我那一層樓去吃飯，May說她做了你喜歡的點心。」Happy說，車子平穩地駛入地下停車場。

Peter睜圓了眼。

「她的廚藝真的進步多了，相信我。」以及他飽嘗各項試煉的五臟廟。Happy停好車，副駕上的男孩隨即抓好背包，打開車門。

「晚點見──」

「欸，等等。」Happy叫住他，遞給他一個紙袋。「你的藥。」

「噢，對。」Peter忍不住蹙眉。一年前分化出第二性別至今，他仍然不習慣必須定期服用這些東西才能保證生活正常運行。

「我看你就在這裡先把A劑吃下去吧，晚餐後B劑，完美。」Happy邊說邊遞給他一個保溫杯，盯著Peter乖乖把藥嚥下去後便催他快走。

Stark工業內部研發的抑制藥物，在無數次的試驗後已經將不適感降到市面產品無法企及的低點。湧上Peter喉頭的反胃感雖然薄弱，卻也讓他忍不住在步入電梯前乾嘔了幾下。

Peter Parker，忙碌的學業，不太尋常的家庭，加上麻煩的Omega體質，仍然努力地像普通青少年一樣生活著。

＃

Quentin的眼光在筆記本跟全像攝影上的圖形來回，不時用筆書寫或者觸控眼前繽紛的立體影像。

「Beck先生，嗨！」

電梯門剛開了一點小縫，男孩的聲音便竄進了研究室。Quentin繼續手上的動作，不為背後的各種聲響所動。

「太好了，我這次沒有遲到。」鬆了口氣的Peter拿出手機和書本，背包隨手一扔，幾乎是跳著腳走到男人身旁。「謝謝你通知我今天可以過來，我有很多東西想跟你討論。」

「抱歉，有件事情臨時排開了，我想或許可以把這個時間留給你。」Quentin抬眼看他。Peter回以微笑，很快地將手機連結上另一部投影設備，開始說明檔案中的內容。

這小子如果多出一條尾巴和獸耳，此刻必定愉悅地搖擺著，就像一條看見主人而滿心歡喜的狗兒。

Quentin心中暗罵自己這個聯想十分不正常。

「……這個地方我不太有把握，所以又花了點時間讀這本書。」Peter翻到貼了標籤的其中一頁，向Quentin湊得更近。「這個理論我之前讀過，沒想到可以如此應用，果然我學的東西還是太少──」

「你吃了什麼？」Quentin突然打斷他，深呼吸的同時，明亮的藍色眼睛將他從頭到腳掃描了一遍。「某種稀奇古怪的飲料，還是藥物？」

「呃。」Peter怔住，原本專注在報告上的思緒一下子被天外飛來的疑問給攪亂了，然而Quentin似乎非問出個答案不可。

「控制費洛蒙的藥物？」他問道。

男孩一靠近身邊，他便嗅到一股極為微弱的果香，卻不太純粹，摻雜著藥劑的味道，像是哄小孩喝的紅莓口味咳嗽藥水。

Alpha或Omega在費洛蒙即將升上極大值、進入發情期之前，會使用控制分泌的藥物減緩症狀。在完全按照醫囑用藥的情況下，現代的醫療科技已經能讓發情期中的兩種性別如常生活，幾乎不受任何影響。

Quentin只是感到訝異，沒想到這個看來才剛進入青春期的稚嫩男孩已經分化了。

「……是啊。」如今所有性別在社會各領域中平起平坐，自報性別也是再自然不過的事，Peter不知道自己在顧慮什麼。

他一直都不知道，為什麼每回與父親欽點的這位指導者會面，他總是在緊張。

Quentin當然感覺得到。十六歲的孩子，怎麼會知道他努力佯做鎮定的舉動在面前這個成人看來只是欲蓋彌彰。一個多月前，Stark派他協助Peter整理過去做過的計畫，再準備一份全新的研究專題，作為申請大學之用。每週兩到三次的相處時光，Peter的認真開朗展露無疑，舉止卻始終帶著幾分不自然。

現在他知道原因了。

Omega的費洛蒙值在分化大約五年後才會完全穩定，在此之前極易受到異性的氣息影響，尤其是無伴侶的Alpha，即使雙方都在藥物控制之下，薄弱的氣味仍然可以形成支配與服從的關係。

Quentin回憶著過去研讀過的內容，走向研究室的另一側，任由Peter在原地持續語塞。

這個眉清目秀、骨架小巧的男孩子無疑是個Omega。Quentin在腦中質疑自己先前為何完全沒有留心這一點，同時又回頭看了Peter 一眼。Stark安排的體能訓練為他打造出了明顯而結實的肌肉，然而那精緻柔和的線條絕非Alpha費洛蒙影響下的產物。

他會逐漸成長為甜蜜誘人的Omega，異性渴望的獵物，終將全然臣服於擁有他的征服者。

Quentin從冰箱裡拿出一瓶礦泉水，目光回到Peter臉上，桃色的薄唇。

「Beck先生，抱歉，我不知道我用的藥會造成你的困擾。」Peter終於開口，語氣真誠。「我──我分化成Omega還不到一年，很多事情還在學習中。」

乖得像個小天使。Quentin揚起嘴角，將水瓶拋給Peter。後者俐落地接住，淺笑中帶著如釋重負。

「別這麼說，我的嗅覺比較敏感一點，問你也只是出於好奇。」Quentin示意男孩開瓶，補充緊張中流失的水份。「雖然我是Beta，以前念書的時候倒是修過相關的生理學。不介意的話，或許我可以幫你解答一些疑問。」

這下換Peter覺得奇怪了。「我的好朋友也是Beta，可是他完全感覺不到我的味道。」

「同性別中的每個人都是不同的個體，我大概是其中特異的個案吧。」此刻Quentin已經將注意力轉回先前Peter展開的立體影像。「有空查一下搜尋引擎，除了敏銳的Beta，天生沒有氣味的Alpha或Omega也不少見。」

Peter點點頭，不再延續這個話題，專注看著Quentin修改他的作品，仔細聆聽解說。

這一天的進度比預期的快，Peter固然事先準備充足，但他認為心情放鬆也有一定程度的幫助。

「Beck先生。」臨走之際，Peter幫忙關閉儀器，有一句放在心中多時的話，他想在這一天說出口。

正在背包中翻找東西的Quentin應聲抬頭。

「你是我遇過最好的老師。」Peter真誠地說。

Quentin咧嘴笑了。「這我可擔當不起，這些計畫都是你的心血結晶，我只是幫你做點修整的工作。更何況，『最好』這兩個字，應該屬於Stark先生。」

Peter聳聳肩。「自己強跟指導學生是兩回事，他的沒耐性不是全公司都知道的事嗎？」

「這句話就留給你自己告訴他了。」斜背包在肩上就定位，Quentin先一步走向電梯，示意Peter一起過來。男孩搖搖頭。

「Happy叫我上樓。」

「嗯，下禮拜見了。」

Peter看著電梯門漸漸合上，覺得自己已經有了勇氣去面對May的手藝。

Quentin Beck，相識未久卻讓他心生依賴的男人。

雖然他還不明白這是種什麼樣的心情，但他確定這絕不是能讓父親知道的事。


	2. Chapter 2

「Peter？」門邊的通訊器傳來熟悉的女性聲音。

被叫喚的男孩連忙將手機塞進枕頭下，抓起地板上的書。「是！」

「我進來囉。」紅髮身影翩然走進，手裡的玻璃杯在燈光下透著澄澈的綠。「一點多了，怎麼還沒睡？」

「我想再看一個章節。」Peter舉起書本，微笑中的疲憊顯而易見。

Pepper瞄了眼書名，不禁嘆氣。「果然是父子，讀起這種東西特別來勁。」在一般人看來基本上等同於外星文字的物理研究書籍，通常是她家這一老一少兩個男孩子的睡前讀物。

不，她的形容沒有錯，她丈夫就是個長不大的老男孩無誤。

「把這杯助眠的茶喝了，趕快睡覺，每週六早上都要帶Morgan去公園玩，記得嗎？」Pepper右手拿走書本，左手將茶杯塞給Peter。

「……好。」香草植物的氣味讓Peter忍不住扁嘴，在Pepper堅定的眼光下不情願地啜了一口，臉龐立刻以鼻樑為中心皺成一團。

「全部喝完，不准倒掉。」Pepper說，笑著摸摸男孩微捲的褐髮，同時注意到他手臂上透氣膠帶貼著的棉花球，才想起她似乎忘了一件事。「費洛蒙週期要開始了？」

Peter順著她的眼光看向自己的左臂。「噢，對，今天……昨天在Happy家打了B劑，洗澡的時候忘記──啊。」

不等他把話說完，Pepper便出手替他撕去膠帶，男孩小聲呼痛。

「辛苦你了。」Pepper疼惜地按了按他的肩頭。同為Omega，當年分化初期歷經的種種不適她記憶猶新，如今Peter不僅面臨著同樣的問題，還得同時兼顧份量加倍的課業跟大學申請準備。除了精神上的支持，她也擅自喊停了幾項Tony安排的課程，期望減輕這孩子的負擔。

「沒什麼啦，這杯茶比較苦。」已經努力吞下半杯茶水的Peter吐舌，紅髮女子笑著拿走茶杯，道聲晚安，離開房間。

「晚安，Stark夫人。」Peter在房門闔上前說。

六年多了，他還是改不了口。

對外對內，乃至於他心中的自言自語，Stark夫婦都是他所認知的父母親。當真要對著他們喊爸爸媽媽，那道無形無來由的障礙卻依然存在。但既然沒有人提出疑問，改口這件事也不需要急。

想到這裡他才猛然憶起Pepper進房前他真正在做的事。Peter連忙找回手機，解鎖後螢幕跳回先前的畫面：他與Quentin的對話框。

_P. Parker：對不起，剛剛有點事情，無法馬上回覆你。_

Peter想了一下，再輸入一句：

_P. Parker：時間也不早了，晚安，Beck先生。_

唉。Peter關了螢幕，癱倒在枕頭上。

半小時前，他本想玩幾回遊戲再關燈就寢，標示著Quentin姓名的訊息突然跳了出來，是一段連結至某篇期刊論文的網址。

Beck先生偶爾會丟給他類似的東西作為補充資料，然而這回後頭又多了幾句：

_Quentin Beck：《亂世佳人》八十週年紀念重映（網址）_

_Quentin Beck：世紀經典電影，有空應該去看看。_

Peter瞪著手機，不敢置信。Beck先生的年紀確實大他十多歲，但在大人的世界裡也還算年輕，怎麼第一次傳送正事以外的訊息就是建議他去看一部古董愛情片？

關於電影，Peter自認略知一二，他不想附和Beck先生的觀點。

_P. Parker：謝謝你，Beck先生。PS 我們對於經典的定義應該不太一樣。_

如此回覆似乎有點失禮，不過這本來就是事實。對方一分鐘後傳來：

_Quentin Beck：說來聽聽，我很好奇你心中的經典是什麼樣子。_

Peter沒有察覺到臉上浮現傻氣的笑，被挑起興致的他盯著螢幕飛快地打字，從他最喜歡的太空題材電影開始談起，不時被Quentin鎮定又不失幽默的回覆逗得止不住笑。

直到Pepper打斷他，Peter說謊的同時驚訝的發現時間過得如此之快。

他不是才跟Beck先生閒扯了幾句而已嗎？

Peter把臉悶在枕頭裡無力的呻吟，轉頭看著那依然一片黑的手機螢幕。

他應該是睡了吧？

難不成你非要人家回你一句晚安不可？

「笨蛋。」Peter低語，茶水的澀味似乎從嘴裡蔓延到心口。手機螢幕於此時重現光亮。

_Quentin Beck：晚安，週末愉快。_

_Quentin Beck：：）_

Peter注視著停駐在螢幕上的小方框，臉頰泛起微熱。

＃

整個週末，Quentin沒再傳過任何訊息。Peter一方面還有課程要忙，一方面也找不到藉口聯絡他。

總不能像和Ned一樣，沒事丟些搞笑或充滿宅氣的網路梗圖，一起傻樂吧？

有那麼幾分鐘，邀Quentin一起去看電影的想法在Peter心裡徘徊過。他知道這件事在常人眼中並沒有什麼大不了，只是覺得自己的立場還不足以提出這樣的邀約。

而且，當真約成了又怎麼樣？對方是成熟的大人，他只是一個處在青春期末尷尬階段的學生，連曖昧的可能性都沒有。

何況他仍然理不清楚自己的心情。他從來沒有喜歡過什麼人，從旁看著Ned陷入情網也沒有帶給他任何體悟。

Peter怵然想起Ned說過的玩笑話：

『失去親生父親跟叔叔，可能會在你的潛意識中形成對父愛的渴望。』那陣子Betty對心理學有興趣，Ned耳濡目染，跟著胡說八道：『後來的Stark先生，當然不算是傳統意義上的慈父，自然也填補不了小時候的遺憾，所以你的潛意識仍然在尋找那個能夠療癒你的父親角色。』

不，無論如何不可能是戀父情結。

_不可能_

全身起雞皮疙瘩的Peter在筆記本角落用力寫下這個字，坐在身旁的Ned瞥見，正要發問，下課鈴聲適時作響，當天最後一堂課宣告結束。

Betty提議三人一起去咖啡店吃點東西，順便討論歷史課分派的小組作業。

「你們去吧，週一晚上是討論研究計畫的固定時間。」Peter帶著不怎麼實在的歉意說道。「晚一點我們再視訊會議，好嗎？」

Betty無奈地點頭，而Ned一臉調侃地說：「進大學之前準備這麼多計畫的人，全美國大概只有你一個了。你這位指導老師是何方神聖，這麼能教？」

「……嚴格來說他不算是我的老師。」Peter發覺自己開始排斥師生之稱了。不給Ned兩人繼續追問的機會，他匆匆道別後奔往校門，Happy派來的司機已經久候多時。

可是Peter走進Quentin的研究室時，主人卻不在裡頭。

Beck先生忙到忘記了？Peter知道父親手下這些科學家一旦忙起來，吃飯睡覺都可以不顧，遑論他的小小課程。

好吧。Peter猶豫片刻，緩步走向室內盡頭的大片落地窗。

他想等一等，在這個空間裡多待一會。

Stark大樓中的研究室無論大小，格局基本上大同小異。Beck先生這一間和父親的專屬空間相去不遠，只是工作區擺放了更多儀器，休息區的巨型沙發旁不見酒與零食、小吧台搖身一變成了圖書資料區。

未來完成學業之後，他大概也會在大樓中某一處的相同空間裡工作吧？

那時的他會是什麼模樣？成熟的Omega，但仍然是個宅宅的書呆子？

到時Beck先生說不定已經在別處高就，或者已經建立了家庭，為了伴侶和孩子更加努力工作。

Peter茫然地望著窗外逐漸亮起的點點燈火，任由想像力漫無邊際地延伸，腦中閃過一幀幀荒謬的幻象：

他戴上父親的眼鏡，衣裝也如出一轍；

他的身軀閃閃發光，隨著一陣輕風化為灰燼；

他看見Beck先生挽著一位美麗高挑的Omega，如膠似漆──

背後響起腳步聲，嚇得他心跳漏拍，火速轉過身來。

「想什麼事情想得這麼出神？」Quentin微笑說道，將手上的大疊資料放到工作區。「叫了你幾聲，毫無反應。」

「……啊，對不起。是學校的小組報告，我在想題材。」Peter窘迫地抓抓頭。

「到沙發上坐坐，你看起來很累的樣子。」

「噢，不，我很好，今天沒什麼課……」Peter遲疑了幾秒，繼續說道：「Beck先生，你繼續忙你的，工作要緊，我星期三再過來。」

Quentin轉頭看他，神情冷靜而鄭重：「我剛剛只是去救援一個意外狀況，現在沒事了。而且，今天我們要討論的主題很重要。」

Peter不解。跟著Quentin走到沙發旁。研究室主人將隱藏在天花板中的投影帷幕及環繞音響降下，休息區瞬間成為視聽娛樂室。

「事先聲明，這些器材原來就有，不是我裝的。」

「我知道。」除了他那信奉寓玩樂於工作的父親還會有誰？Peter無奈地笑。「所以……我們要看什麼呢？」

Quentin意味深長地看他一眼，接著在手機上操縱著某個應用程式，Peter認出那是某一家影音串流平台。「我十分想為那天被你嫌棄的《2001太空漫遊》平反一下，而最好的方式就是我們一起細細品味它。」

Peter在沙發上坐下，突然加快的心跳導致他的身體需要支撐。

「Beck先生，如果一定要看老電影的話，我強烈建議另一部娛樂性比較高的《法櫃奇兵》──」

「不，無論是開創性或者經典度，《2001太空漫遊》都更值得我們花時間觀賞。」Quentin在男孩身旁坐下，從桌下取出不知何時藏在那裡的爆米花和玉米片，塞到Peter懷裡。「除了學術能力，藝術品味也是大學生必須培養的一個面向。好，開始了。」

天哪！Peter在心中吶喊，這部悶到極點的電影他早就跟Ned一起看過了，兩個人在電影前段沒有對白的二十幾分鐘內就倒地不起、睡得不知年月。即使今天身邊換成了心中在意的人，Peter也不認為結局會有什麼不同。

「Beck先生──」

「噓，專心。」Quentin不看他，雙眼注視著畫面中緩緩出現的光點，理查史特勞斯的經典樂曲震撼心弦，在研究室中悠然迴盪。

Peter覺得眼皮已經變重了。

他機械化地將爆米花一顆顆往嘴裡塞，聽著Quentin述說這部經典如何改變往後的科幻電影潮流、對於當代文化的影響與重要性等等，空蕩蕩的腦中只有一句話，不停的重複著：

『這場浩劫之後，如果我仍然在意Beck先生，就表示我真的喜歡上了他。』

＃

Peter竭盡全力，熬到了影片半程才沉入睡夢之中。全神貫注的Quentin渾然不覺，直到臨近片尾的經典畫面出現，他再次開口說道：「星際之門。有些醫學研究認為這些奇特的影像跟吸毒後所產生的幻覺相近，過去也有精神學家利用這段畫面配合藥物進行治療……」

Peter的腦袋栽上了他的肩膀，打斷這一席話。

Quentin側頭看著男孩熟睡的臉龐，影片的綺麗色彩在他透白的臉膚上飛馳，薄唇微啟；每一次呼吸產生的熱氣催化他頸間淡淡的莓果香，雖然在藥物的抑制下失去了引發原始慾望的誘惑力，已經足以讓Quentin的嗅覺神經為之震顫。

他喚了幾聲『Peter』，男孩沒有醒來，往他懷裡鑽去。

Quentin緊盯著電影畫面中扭曲的光線與色塊，伸臂擁住沉睡的男孩。


	3. Chapter 3

Peter夢見自己躺在草地上，蒼綠的山巒環繞四周。耳邊是May的聲音，叫他起身動一動；Ben叔叔的臉龐冒了出來，手中拿著營火的木柴，遮住他眼前灰藍色的天空。

Ben笑著說了些話，但Peter怎麼樣也聽不清。

山中清風陣陣吹拂，流淌著草葉的香氛。一絲特立獨行的木質氣息徘徊在他的鼻間，久久不散。Peter深深呼吸，想進一步領略這股氣味，忽然一陣強風把味道吹得一點不剩，只餘下熄滅了的營火焦氣。

那聞著讓人渾身舒暢的味道去哪裡了？Peter感到不安，想坐直身子，但四肢不聽使喚，陷在鬆軟的草皮中。

夢境外的他開始蠢動，往Quentin的頸間磨蹭過去。

年長的男人垂眼看著他白皙的面容靠近，用指腹輕輕撥開眉眼間的碎髮，溫潤的膚觸令人忍不住一路向下，沿著顴骨滑向俊朗的下頷輪廓。

Quentin俯首，鼻尖輕抵男孩的眉心。

Peter像是毛被捋順了的貓兒，逐漸平靜下來。

接著睜開了眼睛。

神智依然混沌的Peter靜止了十秒鐘，確認貼著自己的那張臉是Quentin。

緊閉的雙眼下是長而密的睫毛，落腮鬍中的唇抿著嚴肅的線條，每一次呼吸的氣息炙熱濕潤，縈繞著松木的芬芳。

依稀像是，他在夢裡失落的那股氣味。

Peter如入魔障般，朝著眼前的臉龐伸出手。Quentin在指尖接觸臉頰的剎那猛然睜眼，拉開兩人的距離。

「……Beck先生……」Peter低聲說，跌出Quentin懷抱的一瞬間他已經清醒的差不多了。男人往旁邊移了一個位置，手指爬梳著頭髮，不發一語。

Peter想說些什麼，又深怕說錯了話，徒然火上加油。

他小心翼翼地往Quentin的方向坐過去，後者立刻站起身來，大步走到桌子另一頭。

「對不起。」Quentin說，聲音嘶啞。他背對著Peter，仰首嘆了一口深長的氣。「很晚了，快回家吧。」

Peter同樣從沙發上站了起來：「Beck先生，能不能……先讓我說句話……」

Quentin轉身看他，藍色的大眼睛裡苦惱與懊悔顯而易見。

Peter張口，紛擾的思緒到了喉頭組不成字句。

說什麼呢？問他是出於什麼樣的心情那樣靠著自己？還是告訴他自己其實也──

「讓我說吧。」Quentin中止了沉默，眉頭緊鎖。「我犯了錯，但是我不會逃避，更不會找藉口狡辯，明天我就會請上級另找其他人擔任你的指導。如果你覺得有必要，告訴Stark先生也無妨──」

「我不想告訴任何人。」他直視男人的雙眼，儘管平日溫和沉穩的眼眸此刻在凌亂的情緒下變得有些嚇人，Peter沒有半點退縮。「我不會因為剛才的事情厭惡你，Beck先生，更不希望你從此對我敬而遠之。」

「恐怕我不得不這麼做。」Quentin搖搖頭，抓起不遠處的隨身背包，朝電梯的方向快步行走。

「不得不還是真心想這麼做，只有你自己知道！」Peter喊道，無法克制地激動起來。「如果剛才先主動的人是我，你又會怎麼說？一樣叫我趕快回家、離你遠遠的嗎？你把我當成什麼？你把你自己當成了什麼！」

Quentin停步，卻沒回頭。

「總得要有個人用成熟的態度面對這件事。」他說道，語氣平淡。「等你長大之後自然會懂。」

無論最後一句話是出於無心還是刻意，都成功地激起了Peter的憤怒。

「別把逃避說的那麼冠冕堂皇。」Peter呼吸急促，理智和教養在腦中拼命吼叫，制止他想抓起馬克杯擲向對方的衝動。

Quentin不答，到了電梯門前見電梯所在的樓層太遠，逕直走向一旁的樓梯間，消失無蹤。

「Beck！」

Peter站在原地，感覺全身每根神經都在顫抖。他從來沒有像此刻一樣確定自己喜歡著Quentin Beck，偏偏明白的當下就是結束的瞬間。

他跌坐在沙發上，強逼自己壓下流淚的衝動。

有什麼好哭的？可恨的Omega荷爾蒙，情緒激動時總是試圖製造淚水來吸引異性的關注。

怪罪身體又有什麼意義？他知道自己的潛意識中有所期待，以為高中生對成年男人天真的迷戀，也許有機會換得貨真價實的愛情。

然而事實上今夜這場鬧劇，完全可能只是Omega的氣味造成的荒唐事故而已。即使有了藥物的保護，Omega也不該如此毫無顧忌地與人貼近。

這麼想，也許會好受一點。

但無論Peter用手背在雙眼上抹過多少次，視線依然止不住的模糊。

＃

Peter回到家門前的時候已將近十點。

Morgan開始學走路後，母親認為Stark大樓實在不是個友善兒童的環境，舉家搬到了兩個街區外的另一處寓所。做爸爸的倒沒什麼意見，一來這一家之主本來就是Pepper，二來反正再怎麼搬都是自家產業，再弄幾個實驗室不過是一眨眼的工夫。

今晚Peter慶幸他在回家之前得先走過這段路程。真實世界的人群，四面八方的臉孔與聲響，世界之大，他的煩惱荒謬而渺小。

「你掉進外頭道路施工的洞裡了？」Tony懷裡抱著打瞌睡的女兒，一見到他，劈頭就這麼說。

Peter楞了一下，他進門前明明在電梯裡確認過自己的模樣還算正常。「……什麼？」

Tony的眼神像探照燈一樣看得他心虛。「如果你覺得負荷不了，直接告訴我，沒必要逞強。當初你說想提早進大學的時候，我就說過，這麼做不過是提早體驗學校餐廳的東西有多難下嚥而已。」

「你自己還不是十五歲就去MIT……」Peter咕噥，又被父親瞪了一眼。

「大人在說話，不要打岔。我那個時候是什麼年代？你想學的東西，現在的Stark工業都能提供給你。大學當然還是得去，但是先好好地享受一下高中生活有什麼不好？等你畢業之後──」臂彎裡小姑娘的動靜讓Tony不得不暫停說教，他已經壓低了嗓子，女兒仍然被說話聲擾得醒了過來。

「嗨，Morgan。」Peter閃避父親不悅的神情，輕撫妹妹紅撲撲的臉蛋。「對不起，吵到妳了。」

「……Peter。」即使睡眼惺忪，小女生認出眼前人後便漾起嬌憨的笑，伸手討抱。「Peter──」

「Peter要睡覺了，Morgan也是。」爸爸說，扔給Peter最後一個警告的眼神，不顧女兒哀聲抗議，轉身送她回房。

Peter嘆氣，用全身僅剩的力氣拖著腳步，朝自己的臥室移動。

也許他該順勢聽從父親的話，回到一般學生的步調，不必趕在高二這一年把大學的事定下來。

如此一來，他與Beck的會面從此中斷，看來也就再正常不過了。

想起這個名字讓他的胃一陣緊縮。Peter進房扔下隨身物品後便直接進了浴室，他需要泡在熱水裡，把腦袋裡的東西清空一下。

有些事與人，最好隨水流去，再也不要回來了。

Ned和Betty等不到他參與開會，已經在三人群組裡面自行討論出了報告主題與分工計畫。Peter沐浴後一面清著耳朵裡的水一面察看他們的訊息，簡單回覆了一個大拇指表示贊同。Ned立刻發言：

_Ned Leeds：老兄，你忙到這麼晚啊？_

_P. Parker：嗯，有些事情耽擱了_

Ned發個嘲諷的表情，隨即提議：

_Ned Leeds：來，吃雞，fortnite還是PUBG，選一個。_

_Betty Brant：Ned Leeds，你給我去睡覺。Peter，你也辛苦了，早點休息吧。_

_Ned Leeds：現在還不到十一點！_

_Betty Brant：你們會只打一場就收工嗎？明天早上第一節是微積分，我們需要保持頭腦清醒。_

_Ned Leeds：上次打瞌睡的明明是妳……_

Betty憤而反駁，小倆口當下在群組裡爭執起來，尷尬的Peter連忙丟一句晚安便把群組靜音了。

他疲倦地蜷窩在扶手椅中，目光落在窗簾上，眼神沒有焦距。

他試著回想上次的微積分課內容，回想幾年前時預先上過的相關課程，回想自己堅持至今的努力，源於他小時候就把任職於Stark工業研發部門的Ben叔叔當作目標，立志成為一個同樣頂尖的科學人才。

『Peter你真是太棒了。』獲選入Stark工業育成計畫時，叔叔高興地對他說。「你會成為比我強十倍，不，強上一百倍的科學家！」

當晚一家人吃了一頓慶祝大餐，隔天叔叔飛往阿富汗出差，再也沒有回來。

叔叔的期望是他長久以來為之努力的目標，成為Stark家一份子後他甚至把父親也當作標竿之一。向來認同菁英教育、甚至開辦了育成計畫的Tony Stark，給了他一切資源，在跳級這件事情上的態度卻是罕見的不贊成。

『好好享受生活的滋味，急什麼？』父親總是這麼說。

愛情算是一種滋味吧？他只是淺嚐了一口，苦不堪言。

手機震動，是Ned的訊息。

_Ned Leeds：抱歉，我們不應該當著你的面吵架。_

_P. Parker：喔，沒什麼，Betty說你忘恩負義那一句之後我就關閉群組提醒了。_

_P. Parker：你們還好吧？_

Ned的回應是個青綠色的喪氣臉，Peter不便再追問，兩人互道明天再見。

Peter順手打開社群軟體，他今天還沒關心過這個世界發生了什麼事。第一則動態剛剛躍上螢幕，又一個訊息跳了出來。

_Quentin Beck：對不起。_

Peter瞪著訊息框，呆若木雞。

_Quentin Beck：我知道現在這麼說沒有意義。_

這是什麼廢話？

把手機關了。Peter想，手指壓在電源鍵上，卻始終沒用力。

猶豫半晌，他仍然打開了對話框。

_P. Parker：那就別說。_

整整五分多鐘，對面毫無回應。

這傢伙是真的聽話照辦，還是本就只想用那兩句廢話聊表歉意？

不管是哪一個，都代表著Quentin Beck是個混蛋。

而他是在腦海裡想著混蛋臉孔的笨蛋。

Peter注視漆黑螢幕中自己的倒影，如此無力而空洞的表情他還是第一次見到。

他頹然地將臉埋在雙手掌心裡，手機落到腳邊的軟墊上，隨即再次震動。

_Quentin Beck：如果我們身處於不同的時空。_

_Quentin Beck：如果我不在這裡工作。_

_Quentin Beck：如果你不是一個Stark。_

_P. Parker：我本來就不是Stark。_

Peter飛快地回覆，Beck的三個假設句令他疲憊的身軀無中生出了一點辯駁的力氣來。

_Quentin Beck：根據法律，你確實是。_

_P. Parker：我不認為這些和你我之間的事情有什麼關係。_

_P. Parker：雙Alpha和雙Omega的同性婚姻十年前就合法了，而你還活在三從四德、門當戶對的史前時代嗎？_

_Quentin Beck：嚴格說來，史前時代的人類只要看對眼就能為所欲為。_

對抗混蛋的時候不應該笑的，捉人語病的冷笑話有什麼好笑。Peter努力控制住上彎的嘴角，繼續輸入字句。

_P. Parker：總之，你不需要再感到抱歉。_

_P. Parker：我冷靜了，也想明白了。_

_P. Parker：停在這個地方，是最好的結果。_

他並非假裝成熟世故，而是發自內心地這麼認為。

從來沒有得到過，當然也沒有失去與否的問題，人的一生中也許就是要面對許多類似的無奈吧。

中學生幼稚的迷戀，成年人一時的動搖，還需要時間慢慢淡化，但他們現在能夠這樣平靜的交談，是多麼的難能可貴。

Peter默默地覺得自己果然有點天才。

手機再次靜默了好一會，Peter打算道聲晚安結束對話，螢幕上突然閃現Quentin的來電通知。

Peter既訝異又不解，更糟的是他發現心裡有一絲明顯的喜悅。

他按下接聽鍵。

「……Beck先生？」

『Peter。』

對方沒繼續往下說，Peter也不知該講些什麼，十秒後他還是忍不住中斷了只有彼此呼吸聲的沉寂，開口道：「已經很晚了。」

『明天是會議地獄星期二。』對面輕聲說。

「……我也有兩節生不如死的文學課。」

『跟《2001太空漫遊》比起來呢？』

Peter笑了出聲，他試著回憶電影內容，腦子裡卻全是Quentin身上毛線衫的觸感，以及不知是香水或洗衣精的氣味。

他是這麼的喜歡Quentin。

他不想停在這裡。

「Beck先生。」

『Quentin。』男人說，聲線溫和一如往常，此刻聽在Peter耳裡似乎多了點難以察覺的溫柔。

「Quentin，晚安。」Peter平穩地說，然而胸中鼓譟著一種難受與甜蜜交融的感覺讓他想大喊大叫。「希望我們明天都能順利的活下來。」

『但願如此。』Quentin低語。『那會是值得慶祝的一天。』

「嗯。」

『晚安，Peter。』

對面斷了線，Peter看著螢幕從光亮遁入黑暗，他埋進被窩裡，嗚咽呻吟。

＃

掛斷了電話，Quentin看著螢幕從光亮遁入黑暗，倒映出神情冷漠的臉孔。

口袋裡另一支手機震了起來，他眉頭微皺，慢條斯理地接起。

「這個時間倒是稀奇。」他懶洋洋地開口。

『按時察看你的生理徵象紀錄是我的職責。』另一邊的聲音同樣不帶半分溫度。『今晚你的費洛蒙值出現異常，你忘記用藥了？』

Quentin靜默片刻，答道：「任務需要。」

『你的身份是Beta。』

「任務需要。」

『你很清楚擅自改變藥量的危險性。』

「任務需要。」

對方不受Quentin鬼打牆般的回答影響，聲音依舊鎮定。『Stark的兒子？』

Quentin再度沉默。

『但願你不會傷得他太重。』

不待回覆，發話方切斷了線路。

Quentin起身走向廚房，取出藏在上方櫥櫃的一個箱子。再三確認劑量後，將藥劑注入消毒後的左上臂。

他緩步回到起居室的沙發上，靜待藥物開始作用後的暈眩感來襲。

昨天他冒險調低了劑量，運氣好的話，今日只需要忍受加倍的副作用。

他很自然的想起了Peter，記憶中最近期的Omega氣味。在昏沉的汪洋中，那股清甜的氣息是陪伴他安然航向天明的一線光亮。

如果他們身處於不同的時空。Quentin想，浮現血絲的雙眼瞪視著天花板。

如果他不是Quentin Beck……


	4. Chapter 4

「我把妳剛剛挑出來的問題都修改過了，看看吧。」Peter說著把筆電螢幕轉向坐在右邊的Betty。平時總會順勢擠過來湊熱鬧的Ned卻連頭也不抬，待在座位上埋頭敲字。

Betty飛快地瞪了無動於衷的男朋友一眼，Peter沒有忽略這一幕，他識相地保持安靜，暗暗觀察著兩人的表情變化，只在Betty發問的時候出聲回答。

早上三人共同的第一節課，Ned和Betty便罕見地分坐Peter兩旁，眼神毫無接觸，更別提對話了。但Peter仍然時不時地捕捉到兩人偷瞄對方的眼神。

應該只是昨晚的爭執延續到今天的賭氣冷戰而已，Peter想。天地良心，他無意烏鴉嘴，只是這兩人要是真的玩完的話，處在中間的他會有多麼難為，光用想的就頭大，何況身為好友的他還得負起安慰Ned的重責大任，那得耗費多少個遊戲之夜以及電影馬拉松才能讓他功成身退？他自己的事情已經足夠煩心，實在不需要再多添這一樁。

……當然啦，雖然內心牢騷如此，一旦Ned有難，他的兩肋還是會準備好挨上幾刀的。

只是，身處在這尷尬的情境中，實在有點難熬。

Ned持續冷漠，招牌的好好先生臉一旦板起來意外地頗有殺傷力；原本還保持著冷靜的Betty似乎已經無法再裝模作樣了，手指仍然在鍵盤上跳躍，線條柔和的面容卻泫然欲泣。

Peter從來沒料想過自己會有懷念好友在一旁打情罵俏放閃光的一天。

過去的失落感是小孩子霸佔親近的人的心態，他更在乎Ned的幸福快樂。

「……我們回去各自再根據負責的部分找些更詳細的資料吧，改好的東西都丟到雲端上，我來整合。」Peter說道。距離閉館時間還有幾分鐘，但已經準備好下班的圖書館管理員早已不止一次向他們投來施壓的目光，然而冷戰中的小倆口依然沉浸在個人情緒裡，完全無感。身為小組中目前唯一尚稱理智的成員，Peter擅自替組長Betty做結，說話的同時著手收拾著桌面。

「解散解散，管理員真的會把我們鎖在這裡頭的。」

Peter這句話才說一半，Betty已經帶著自己的電腦光速離座，奔向大門。而Ned的臉上終於有了別的表情，卸下冷漠、一臉疲憊的他和Peter收好所有物品，離開圖書館。

「我知道你想問什麼。」Ned突然開口，接著一聲嘆息。

其實他並不想，感情的事情等當事人想說再說，這是宇宙通用的至理。Peter看著好友無精打彩的模樣，從剛才旁觀他們冷戰時就瀰漫在心裡的鬱悶感越發沉重。

「我只想說，如果你需要找人聊一聊，我隨時奉陪。」他拍拍好友的肩。「待會去漫畫店走走怎麼樣？我們還沒去鑑賞過這個月的新貨呢。」

Ned苦笑搖頭。「我想早點回家。」 

「好，你要連線的時候再傳訊──」

「Peter，我最近還是少玩點遊戲比較好。」Ned打斷他，兩人一路沉默地走到校門外，揮手道別。

每個人的感情事都免不了經歷這些難受的時刻嗎？Peter坐上公車後陷入沉思。他和Quentin的事甚至還算不上是一段感情，已經對他造成了無法忽視的影響，何況是穩定交往了近半年的Ned。

話說回來，他自己的事情也還是一池渾水。昨夜兩人的通話在他心裡再次激起了一陣波瀾，什麼『停在這裡是最好的結果』，此刻想來他只覺得那不過是失心瘋的鬼話。

但他仍然什麼都不能做也不該做不是嗎？那一夜的擁抱、一廂情願地逼迫Quentin，終究是錯誤的巧合與衝動。現在起，他必須小心地收斂情感，一言一行符合現在的處境。

至於他心裡要怎麼放肆地胡思亂想，沒有人管得著。

Peter拿出手機，數不清第幾次從頭再次翻閱與Quentin相識至今的對話紀錄，在腦中模擬著對方親口說出這些詞句的模樣。

那雙汪洋一般的大眼注視著自己、唇角不時勾起淺笑的模樣。

想見Quentin一面的強烈渴望讓Peter在公車抵達家門附近的站牌時收住按鈴的手，在下一站的Stark大樓下了車。

在Peter的標準裡，這麼做其實很任性，但他認為他有充分的理由：Quentin是否真的辭去了指導他的工作？

即使答案不符合他的期望，早一點知道也好。

由Quentin親自告訴他，也許更好。

Peter從低檔情緒裡回過神時，發現身體的慣性動作已經引領他進了電梯，馬上就要抵達Quentin所在的樓層。

別亂說話。他在心中告誡自己。

門扉緩緩敞開，褐髮男人的背影在遠處，面對著數個立體投影中的人形──Peter認得他們都是Stark研發部門中的大人物──專注且熱烈地討論著事情。電梯的聲響使得Quentin轉過頭來，對上Peter略顯侷促的眼神。

「……今天就先到這裡吧。」Quentin遲疑了半秒，回頭對與會成員說道。「我們這些除了工作之外毫無生活可言的傢伙，是時候回現實世界去接觸一下人間煙火了。」

「欸，挖苦自己就好，別拖我們這些有家室的人下水。」其中一人打趣道。「Quentin・研究室原生生物・Beck，這個封號是誰先起的來著？」

「你叫的外送來了嗎？不早說，我先生待會要送晚餐來，以後讓他有空多做一份給你，偶爾也得吃點家常菜感受一下溫暖嘛，你說是不是？」另一人火上加油，Quentin不禁苦笑。

看來攝影機的角度並沒有把他捕捉進去，否則這些損人熱誠與研究拚勁同樣高昂的傢伙肯定把焦點放在他身上。Peter暗自鬆了一口氣。往年他來公司見習時就領教過了，他們可不會因為對象來自企業創辦人的家族而有所收斂。

Quentin看上去倒是不以為意，三言兩語結束了對話，雙手輕揮，所有影像瞬間消匿無蹤。他轉過身來，嘴角抿起若有似無的笑。

「我記得你今晚有西班牙文課。」

「老師請病假。」Peter回答。這可是事實，他有老師先前傳來的訊息為證。「不過我也不想這麼早回去……」

「我還以為文學課的折騰之後你會迫不及待的逃回家。」Quentin語氣淡然地說，他仍然站在原地，視線鎖定男孩在燈光下有些蒼白的臉龐。

Peter有些不好意思地微笑。「我放學後還做了好一會的歷史小組報告，看來我開始對這些學科有免疫力了。只是現在回家一定會被我妹妹逼著看卡通，就算她這會人遠在東岸也一樣，她也會要我開著電視隔空陪她同樂。如果是超能力英雄之類的也就罷了，偏偏她最近迷上的是各種公主動畫，那些歌我已經聽到會不自覺哼著旋律，簡直有毒……」

Quentin任他絮絮叨叨，沒有立即回應。過去Peter若是有機會談起家裡那位小姑娘，即使是抱怨，臉上也總是掛著由衷的開朗笑容。此刻男孩的神情在他看來卻是疲憊而勉強，像是刻意打起精神而硬擠出一點嘴角的弧度。

「學校裡發生了什麼事嗎？」他緩緩走近Peter，步伐看似漫不經心。「和同學有些不愉快？」

「噢，其實，呃……是他們兩個……」Peter發現自己的手指又磨蹭著背包的尼龍背帶，他支吾其詞時總是下意識這麼做。「我的表情有那麼明顯嗎？」

「好歹我們也密集相處了一段說短不短的日子，我的觀察力也還算差強人意。」Quentin聳聳肩，在伸手可及Peter的距離停步。「處在衝突的兩個朋友之間，那滋味想著就難受。」

「我想他們會沒事的。至於我，只是忍不住不去擔心吧。」Peter輕吐了口稱不上嘆息的氣，一呼一吸之間再次嗅聞到那股昨天出現在夢境裡的神秘氣味，還原了記憶中的冷冽，還多出幾分深沉的辛辣。這香氣八九不離十應該就是來自於Quentin所使用的香水。Peter暗暗思索。與必須掩蓋費洛蒙的其他兩性不同，他知道許多分化為Beta的同學會使用體香產品強化自己的個人風格，甚至是戀愛方面的吸引力。

那麼Quentin的用意是──

Peter連忙克制住沒完沒了的聯想，抬頭挺胸說道：「Ned是我最好的朋友，說真的這還是我第一次看到他這麼難受的樣子。我想，如果每個人一生中都注定要受點感情的傷，我倒希望他和Betty和好之後就此白頭到老，別再受這種罪了。」

Quentin微微一笑。「和初戀情人相伴一生，這個想法很浪漫。」

Peter這才驚覺剛才那番言論十分幼稚，連忙說：「我收回那句話，總而言之我只是──」

「我了解你的意思，別激動。」Quentin溫和地制止他，Peter反而覺得更窘了。

「對了，抱歉我打斷了你開會，我只是想問個問題，其實等你事情告一段落再說也沒關係。」Peter說，把話題帶回正事上是當下最好的選擇。

「事情是永遠做不完的。」Quentin答道，單純地陳述事實。

「嗯……」Peter停頓了一下。「所以……明天的討論時間，還是照舊嗎？」

Quentin沉默半晌，但那雙目不轉睛注視自己的藍眼令Peter不禁有些手足無措。

「我本來的打算是，剛才那場會議結束之後，再決定要不要上樓找Stark先生。」

Peter怔怔地望著他，像個等待宣判的囚徒。

「我一直在思考，你的舊專題已經整理的差不多，不過新的計畫還只是個粗淺的雛形，可能還需要大幅度的修正，雖然昨天……」Quentin輕眨了幾下眼，微微搖頭。「把做了一半的事情丟給別人，實在有違我的處事原則。」

所以，這代表……突然從心底冒出芽的雀躍情緒讓Peter瞪大了眼。

別再加上一個『但是』，求求你。

「何況，像你這麼個時不時突襲研究室的燙手山芋，我怎麼好意思要別人接手，是吧？」Quentin說，咧開一個明朗的笑容。以三十多歲的男人標準來說，這個表情堪稱十分頑皮。

「噢，抱歉。」Peter耳朵一熱，訥訥地說道：「我會改進這一點，對不起──」

「開玩笑的，你別想太多。」Quentin抬起右手，又有些尷尬地放了下來。Peter覺得他大概是想安慰性地拍拍自己，但目前仍然不是個適合有肢體接觸的時機。

「任何事情都應該有始有終地努力到最後。」Quentin繼續說，雙手都收進了褲袋裡。「我希望在協助你這件事上仍然可以堅守住這個原則。」

Peter點點頭。「……謝謝你。」

成為一個成熟的大人，應該具備如此的責任心。Peter告誡自己，思索著還要說些什麼的時候，Quentin再度開口。

「重要的是你的學業，至於個人感受什麼的……都是微不足道的事。」

什麼樣的感受？Peter胸口萌生一股莫名的熱。

「Quentin。」他要求自己勇敢地直視那雙深不見底的碧藍眼眸「能不能請你明白地告訴我──」

「既然微不足道，就沒有追究的必要。」Quentin迎視他的眼光，神色一如既往的平和淡然。

Peter默然不語。是吧，無論感覺到了什麼，也許只是一時迷了心竅，不重要，不必知道。

今天，以及往後不知還剩多少天的時間，他還能站在這裡伴著喜歡的人，不該再貪心地強求進一步的可能。

能夠努力到最終的事情，或許並不包括感情。

「你應該還沒吃晚餐吧？」Quentin的聲音在寂靜了好一會的空氣裡響起，Peter不由自主地將失焦的目光轉回到他身上。「我也沒什麼事得趕在今晚做，聽說往第三大道路上有一家新的義大利菜，評價不錯，一起去看看怎麼樣？」

Peter依然沒說話，仰望著Quentin的臉龐幾近呆滯，只有眉心輕輕地皺了皺，年長的男人這下反而被看得不大自在，用輕鬆的語氣道：「我這麼說確實有些唐突，只是想到你一時不想回家，我也需要到外頭透透氣，才有了這個餿主意。就當我沒說──」

「我記得你是開車來公司的？」Peter突然打岔，沒頭沒腦地問。Quentin不解，還是點了點頭。

「怎麼了？」

「也許我們可以去比第三大道更遠的地方。」

一個多小時後，最後一絲黃昏的光線被黑夜吞噬前，Quentin看著Peter把他的休旅車開進露天汽車電影院的大門，心下詫異。

他大概猜得到Peter那顆小腦袋瓜轉著什麼樣的念頭，但如此平民化的娛樂選擇倒是出乎他意料之外。即使是養子，好歹也在富豪之家過了這麼些年，作為榜樣的父親還是那個作風囂張的傢伙，他本以為Peter開這趟不算短的路程是要帶他去隱藏在鄉野中的神秘莊園之類的地方，然而終點竟是現在這個嘈雜人聲處處可聞的停車場。

「小時候叔叔嬸嬸常帶我來這裡。」Peter邊找位置邊說，語調愉悅，還有些不好意思。「以前旁邊還有個小小的遊樂園，從下午玩到晚上，簡直是那個年紀的我最開心的事了。」

Quentin打量男孩在車燈映照下漾著光暈的側臉輪廓，應聲附和。「所以這就是你看了那麼多奇妙的通俗電影的由來？」

Peter笑了出聲。「是啊，歡迎來到Peter Parker的電影啟蒙地。」

車子停妥後，Quentin去販賣區選購各種觀影必備的垃圾食物，回來的時候Peter已經把來時路上購買的毯子、抱枕等東西在掀開車背的後座裡鋪設妥當，正在測試各種躺臥角度，找出最舒適的一種。那時男孩突然將車子拐彎進賣場，旋風一般把這堆東西掃上車，卻又神秘兮兮地不說原因，Quentin不否認當時他心裡真的有些非常不恰當的綺想。

「《驚悚》，《ID4星際終結者》。今天是九零年代懷舊之夜？」Quentin細看票根上的文字，忍不住挑眉。「這些電影上映的時候你還沒出生吧？」

「敢情《亂世佳人》問世時你已經出生了，老先生？」Peter不知道自己哪來的膽子，在Quentin面前如此放肆。他抱著爆米花桶，觀察對方的反應，男人只是像往常聽到他異想天開的發言一樣，啼笑皆非地搖搖頭。

「《ID4》家喻戶曉，第一部片我倒是沒看過。」

「真的嗎？」Peter驚訝地望著Quentin，後者小心地爬進車廂，在Peter身旁坐定。「那我可真慶幸今天你終於可以一睹Edward Norton的驚人演技。」

「我當然看過他別的作品。」Quentin白他一眼。

「但這可是他的電影處女作，而且第一次的大銀幕演出就把挑戰性如此之高的角色詮釋得淋漓盡致，絕對值得你花點時間一看。雖然有些人認為劇情有點老套，這一點我也同意，再加上不合理的地方也不少……呃，老實說Ned在我推薦之下看完這部電影之後也覺得我的品味很奇怪，不能理解我喜歡它的原因。糟糕，現在我有點後悔帶你來了，要是你跟Ned的看法一樣怎麼辦……」Peter嘰哩咕嚕說了一大串，語氣從一開始的躁動轉為自我懷疑，Quentin被他逗得忍不住笑。

「別這麼說，光是你剛剛那一段小劇場獨白就值回票價了。」他邊說邊挑了根起司條，沾上芥末醬後放入口中，Peter聞言後雙頰一陣熱。

真是的，又重蹈覆轍。雖然他的出發點是和Quentin以朋友的身份共遊一個輕鬆的夜晚，但他一放下拘束就不自覺話多，而這是一個他還不願讓Quentin留下印象的小毛病。

畢竟他仍然無可救藥地暗戀著這個『朋友』。

Peter啃著爆米花，一時之間組織不出成樣的字句，已經調準戲院頻道的車內音響突然從輕快的背景音樂轉變成開場的音效，Quentin指著前方的銀幕說：「原來這裡放老片之前也會播新片的預告，這倒是個新鮮的豆知識。」

Peter「嗯」了一聲，Quentin側過臉去看他，似乎預期Peter隨後還會說些什麼，但男孩只是報以一笑，目光隨即回到影片畫面上，幼鹿般澄澈的眼睛在反光下閃著點點星芒。

Quentin回頭，緊盯著銀幕，震撼炫目的特效場面輪番放送，卻也沒能將他的心思徹底地從迴繞鼻間的清甜淡香引開。一路上兩人在密閉的車廂裡共處了那麼久，加上對個人意志力的信心，他以為自己的感官已經可以忽略這股越來越熟悉的Omega氣息。至少過去絕大多數的狀況中都可以的。

違抗自然定律本不是件易事，而按照他心中的盤算其實也不需要這麼做，只要他掌握好分寸。Quentin想著，吞下一大口零卡可樂。

正片裡Richard Gere的風采一如印象中的瀟灑迷人，而Edward Norton上場對戲後便把焦點全吸了過去。那細膩微妙的表情演繹，劇力懾人，毫不留情地蓋過其他卡司的光芒。Quentin完全能夠理解Peter對這位演員的讚美，某些片段中，Norton無辜柔和的眼神，甚至令他感覺與Peter有些相似。

但從影片中段Norton的角色戲劇性的轉變、與Gere精彩地共演出重大轉折的那一幕戲之後，隨著劇情推進，Quentin不時蹙起眉頭，忍住轉頭去看Peter的衝動。

從關鍵人物到龍套配角，包括幾無戲份可言的被害者，各自有著表裡兩種面貌。人們以為眼中所看到的真相，通常只是選擇性表露的某一面，甚至是虛幻的偽裝。

這純粹是湊巧，還是Peter知道了些什麼？

「呼。」畫面開始跑出片尾工作人員名單時，Peter先舒了口氣，像是整個播放過程中都憋著呼吸似的。「希望這片子在你的標準看來還過得去。」

「你應該對自己的品味更有信心的。」Quentin說，伸臂去拿Peter懷裡還有一大半的奶油爆米花，藍眼順勢掃過男孩臉上的表情。和往常相較沒有什麼不同，而Quentin不認為這小子身懷Norton級的演技。

「Happy──有時候還有Stark先生──常常說我太單純，不過保護我過了頭的也是他們。」Peter笑了，有點難為情。「或許這也是我對這類型的電影有所偏好的原因之一吧，提醒自己別輕信他人表面的言行，善與惡不是壁壘分明的一線兩面，其中還有著廣大的灰色地帶，熟悉的臉孔，也可能懷著意想不到的心思。」

Quentin同樣揚了揚嘴角，眼光依然在Peter臉上搜尋著蛛絲馬跡。「你這番話倒是有幾分文青的調調。」

「從理工宅變成文科宅，算是一種進步嗎？」Peter淘氣地吐舌。

「證明你確實是無庸置疑的優秀。」Quentin說，語氣誠摯。「我想Tony Stark至今所有大開世人眼界的傑作中，你是最令他引以為傲的成就。」

Peter的耳朵在夜裡也看得出變成了深色。

「……謝謝。」他將盤著的雙腿換個位置，掩飾欲蓋彌彰的害羞。「老實說他向來不管我學業方面的事情，偶爾興起，提到他覺得有意思的新玩意，讓我有空找點資料瞭解一下。每次我都把這當成是他交代的功課，拼了命地用功，結果他也從來沒再問過，過幾天又說起別的東西來了。」

「他知道你比誰都認真，用不著督促。」Quentin微笑，用拇指輕輕抹去Peter唇邊細小的爆米花渣。「你是個好孩子，Peter。」

男孩瞬間張大雙眼，血色從耳際湧上臉頰。周遭滿是中場時間四處走動的喧嘩聲響，Peter卻彷彿掉進了白噪音的泡泡裡，耳裡只剩自己雜亂的呼吸和Quentin的聲音。

「能夠有個人跟我聊聊這些事情，真的很好。」Peter努力從喉頭擠出了幾個字。Quentin身上的氣味在胸中隨著空氣流轉，恍然間他竟覺得身軀有些發軟。

他想依偎著眼前那寬厚的肩膀，在Quentin的溫度和氣息裡融化成水。

「別客氣。」Quentin用可樂杯碰了碰Peter的爆米花桶，隨性自在，似乎不覺得先前的動作有什麼大不了，也渾然不察二十公分外異樣的情緒翻湧。他拿起擱在一旁的手機看了看：「下一部二十分鐘後開場，要不要去一下洗手間？還是再買些別的東西吃？我倒是想喝杯咖啡。」

左邊肩頭忽然一重，Quentin從眼角瞥見Peter將腦袋靠了上來，蓬捲的棕髮掃得他頸窩一陣麻癢。

「Peter……」他低語，一動不動，感覺男孩輕輕搖著頭。

「請容許我，一下子就好。」那怕只有幾秒鐘，讓他暫時放任自己墮落其中吧。Peter閉著雙眼，緊張與渴望令他暈眩，他深深呼吸，希望將這個當下永遠刻在記憶裡。

Quentin不再說話，而Peter確實沒過多久便抬起了頭，發現男人凝視著他，鼻間呼出的熱氣輕拂過他滾燙的面頰。

「對不起。」Peter屏息說道，看著Quentin的視線游移到他的唇上。

Peter傾身向前，理智還沒能來得及阻止，他已經吻住了Quentin。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 工作忙，家事忙，但是基於對演員們的愛，還是想為這艘航行在極地的船略盡一點力量。  
> 糧食稀缺，自耕自食。😂

Peter退開，慌張而不知所措。他的動作笨拙又粗魯，充其量只是唇貼著唇，算不上是個吻。

不管是什麼，重點是他根本就不該這麼做。

「……對不起。」

「你好像總是在道歉。」Quentin動也不動，直勾勾地看著他，聲音輕的幾乎無法察覺。

「我……因為我總是在做蠢事。」不知道是出於後悔，興奮，還是害怕，Peter發現身體在微微地發顫，他有股想跳下車的衝動，四肢卻不聽使喚。

「看來待會我也得道歉了──」Quentin低語，最後幾個字在他主動封住Peter微張的唇時化做一片模糊，男孩驚訝地倒抽口氣，雙手僵在空中無處安放，任由Quentin一把攬住他的腰，將他圍困在手臂與胸膛之間。

Quentin的技巧無疑比沒有經驗的Peter高明太多，他細膩而輕柔地吮吸著，偶爾用舌尖舔過回應生澀的雙唇，輾轉往復，濕潤的聲響聽在Peter耳裡如同在體表蔓延的野火上再澆落一層燃油。

羞赧揉合著洶湧的愛戀在血液裡流竄，從未領略過這種滋味的Peter迷亂得幾乎無法呼吸，他本能地抓住Quentin的臂膀，感受著針織衫下的肌肉線條，緩緩向頸部游移。

「Peter……」Quentin夢囈般在Peter唇間呢喃，男孩的雙手停在他的臉頰，指腹輕輕摩娑，試探著鬍髭粗糙的觸感。

「你吻了我。」Peter說，不敢睜開雙眼，感覺貼著自己的另一雙嘴唇彎了起來。

「對不起。」Quentin邊說邊加重了臂肘的力道，懷裡精瘦的軀體與自己再無空隙。Peter發出細碎的笑聲，一隻臂環住Quentin的頸項，貪婪地吸納著他的氣息。

幾個眷戀的啄吻落在Peter被吻得潮紅的唇上，Quentin鬆了手：「我是認真的。對不起，Peter。」

Peter依然沉醉在親吻的餘韻裡，茫然地望著Quentin。

「我一直命令自己要壓抑情緒，看來結果是徹底的失敗了。」Quentin說，柔和的嗓音裡透著莫可奈何。「我這兩天說的盡是些道貌岸然的鬼話──」

「Quentin，聽我說。」Peter插嘴，努力讓自己的聲音保持鎮定。「過去說過什麼都不重要，我、我只是很高興你……你也……」

你也喜歡著我，是嗎？老天，他不能說出這麼破壞氣氛的傻話，他真是嫩得可悲。

Quentin微笑，輕輕吻去Peter的欲言又止。「我喜歡你。」

Peter頓住，沒有說話，低下了頭，臉龐埋進Quentin溫暖的肩窩。

「Peter？」Quentin低喚，男孩的動作將頸後皮膚一覽無遺地展露在他眼前，Omega腺體在藥物控制下釋放著微弱的香氣，Quentin盯著那處肌膚，思索著。

「我在作夢……」Peter喃喃自語般說道。「我一定又在看電影的時候睡著了，待會醒來就會發現這一切都只是個夢，電影已經演完了，我們在回紐約的路上，你完全懶得跟我說話，因為你覺得大老遠跑這麼一趟來看兩部古董電影根本是浪費生命──」

「Peter。」Quentin出言制止，帶著毫不掩飾的笑意。Peter住了嘴，臉蛋在他肩上蹭了蹭，依稀可以聽見一句悶悶的『對不起』。

Quentin無法解釋為什麼每次Peter沒完沒了的長篇獨白總能引得他興味盎然。看這小子一個人越說越起勁固然好笑，然而Quentin覺得他從小劇場回到現實後的靦腆更是有趣。

而且難以言喻的可愛。

Quentin皺眉。Omega的氣息顯然擾亂了他的理智，他怎麼能犯這種新手失誤？

Peter似乎克服了困窘，抬起頭來，雖然整張臉仍然紅得不像話，他鄭重地看著Quentin：「我也是，我喜歡你，Quentin。」

這番話相當幼稚，他不在乎，他應該認真回應Quentin的告白。

Quentin在他額上烙下親吻，臉上依然掛著那溫柔的笑，夜色裡幽暗的藍眼中恍惚間多了一種難以察覺的防備。Peter眨眨眼，那陌生的眼色已不復見。

是錯覺吧？

Quentin將垂落在Peter眉尾的髮往耳後順了順，問道：「年齡的差距不讓你覺得彆扭嗎？而且雖然我不太夠格，但嚴格說來勉強算是你的老師──」

「不算。」Peter連忙制止他。「你只是太過傑出，以致於被煩人的上司指派，幫一個傻小子整理他亂七八糟的研究資料，所以更精確的說法應該是：學術觀點一致、電影偏好分歧的研究伙伴。」他頓住，音量突然低如蚊鳴，眼神飄忽：「今天過後……也許偶爾還可以接個吻什麼的，如果你不介意的話……」

Quentin不語，看著Peter臉上的血色退了又返，幾秒內數種神情如幻燈片般一幀幀切換，猶疑的眼神最後停在Quentin沉靜的面容，等待著回應。

Quentin想起昨夜神智迷茫之際徘徊在腦中的問句，指關節在Peter燙熱的面頰上來回輕滑。

如果平行宇宙存在，如果另一個時空的Quentin和Peter也遇見了彼此。

偏偏他們活在一個沒有如果的世界。

「這個理論聽起來相當不錯，Parker先生，葛來分多加十分。」Quentin擺出師長對得意門生的讚許表情，Peter被冷得無言以對，也裝模作樣地打個寒顫。

「你存心想讓我在第一次吻你當天就懷疑自己的品味嗎？」他瞇起眼，可惜威脅性十分有限。

Quentin聳肩又撇嘴，一臉賴皮樣把Peter逗笑了，伸手往他鬍髭遍布的臉頰捏去。Quentin笑著將那假意攻擊自己的手抓在手心。

「等你進了MIT，想起現在這個時刻，也會懷疑自己到底是看上我哪一點。」他輕聲說，吻著Peter的手背，後者溫柔地看著Quentin的動作，但堅定地搖了搖頭。

「首先，我從來沒說過想去MIT。」Peter說，沒有遲疑。「我的首選是哥倫比亞，不過這個想法還沒有跟任何人提過就是了，包括家裡的人。請你……暫時幫我保密。」

Quentin略感訝異地點頭。「我以為這是早就決定好的事，何況以你計畫專攻的領域來說，MIT是最理想的選擇──」

「我想留在紐約。」Peter直接了當地說。「還有，我不認為喜歡一個人是因為他具備了什麼優點。令你心動的純粹只是這個人，所謂的優點不過是額外加分的選項而已。不管未來會有什麼變化，不管我的想法會受到什麼影響……」說著，Peter斂眉垂眼，張開被Quentin握住的手指，交纏成扣。「喜歡就是喜歡了，沒什麼好後悔的。」

Quentin看著他，嵌在深邃眼窩裡的大眼睛流動著Peter無法解讀的情緒。

「『等你去了哥倫比亞，就不會這麼想了。』」Peter試探地湊近，薄唇輕觸Quentin的嘴角。「你是不是又想這麼說？」

「我想說你打算留在紐約應該是因為我。」這句話說的輕描淡寫，然而方才嬉鬧中消弭的羞怯瞬間衝回了Peter臉上。

「並不是……」

「我說錯了嗎？」Quentin笑著往Peter過熱的唇親一口。「如果沒有今晚這個轉捩點，依你這個倔強的脾氣，一定盤算著上了大學之後繼續三天兩頭跑來找我問東問西，在研究室裡賴著不走。到時我們也不再是所謂的『研究伙伴』，更加沒有什麼顧忌，不把我追到手，你絕不會罷休。現在你倒是可以省點力氣，把這些歪腦筋用在學業上了。」

Peter覺得自己臉皮的熱度足以爆出一卡車的爆米花，同時間胸口有些緊繃。

Quentin確實說中了他的心思。在腦子裡想是一回事，聽在耳裡卻讓他覺得自己窩囊透頂。

就算他已經主動投懷送抱，這種被吃定的感覺也不好受。

那些他自以為不露痕跡的念頭，其實Quentin都看的一清二楚。剛才表露的那些情感，或許某種程度上是因為可憐他，看他在暗戀的酸甜苦辣中掙扎，終於願意施予他一線希望。

而他如此天真的以為幾個熱烈的吻就代表對方也一樣鍾情於他。Quentin多半只是被他的青春與單純所迷，他不是早就告訴過自己了嗎？

「……對不起。」Peter緊抿著嘴，拉開彼此的距離。Quentin身上原本惑人的氣息刺得他眼眶發熱，是Omega過份情緒化的體質作祟也好，是美好的幻夢破滅後的羞慚也罷，Peter暫時想不了那麼多，因為Quentin任由他退到了車廂空間另一邊，不挽留不說話，似乎也沒有再次靠近的打算。

車內空氣瞬間冷了下來，幾秒前的纏綿甜蜜彷彿不曾發生過。Peter瞪著外頭的一盞燈，徒勞無功地試圖不去理會心中的苦澀。

「看來我開了一個非常失敗的玩笑。」片刻後Quentin啞聲說道。Peter不敢回頭，不想面對此時Quentin可能有的任何一種表情。

「我想表達的是你執著的個性，沒有其他的意思。」

「我也反應過度了，抱歉。」Peter盡力睜大著眼睛，不讓已經成形的淚滴跌出來，他甚至擠出了虛假的笑意，故做輕鬆地說：「藥物能夠抑制大部分的症狀，但是舒緩情緒敏感這一點似乎還有很大的進步空間。明天早上我要做的第一件事就是去客訴，哈哈……」

「Peter。」

「除了學校教的那些基本性別知識，我從來沒花心思去補充更深入的資訊。每次May跟Stark夫人叮嚀的話我也總是左耳進右耳出，看來現在不惡補一下不行了。」Peter聽著自己又開始漫無邊際地碎嘴，心想如此填補這尷尬的氣氛也好。「尤其我又是Omega，一個不小心就容易造成他人的困擾，以後進了大學還是這樣糊裡糊塗的可不成，畢竟大學生基本上已經算是成年人了，總得把自己照顧好，對吧？就性別層面來說，人確實生而不平等，傳統觀念中的優勢性別是Alpha，不過在我看來，Beta才是最能自由享受生活的一群──」

Quentin終於再次動作，雙手攫住Peter的肩逼他轉身面對自己，卻沒拿捏好拉扯的力道，猝不及防的Peter整個人失了重心往車裡傾倒，在來得及伸臂阻住跌勢前Quentin緊緊將他抱住，兩人同時摔在Peter買的那堆抱枕和毛毯上。

Peter望著他，沒有掙脫，也不在乎讓Quentin看見自己潮濕的眼眶。

「你覺得我在貶低你、瞧不起你。」Quentin說，審視著Peter的神色，一手撫上他腦後濃密的髮。「以我的事業前途發誓，我絲毫沒有這樣的想法。」

Peter微微點頭，仍舊一言不發。

「多少人說過我的說笑能力奇爛無比，我偏偏不信邪，現在我終於學到了慘痛的教訓。你放心，以後我再也不說玩笑話了。」Quentin試著去吻Peter的臉頰，見他沒有抗拒，又去吻他的唇，Peter立刻別開臉。

「你還是不相信我。」Quentin皺眉，並且驚訝地發現自己真的憂慮了起來。

Peter疏離的神態令他不安，而他心知這感受與任務的成敗無關。

Peter努力地扯出一個微笑。「我信，只是在想我們差不多該離開了，以免回到紐約的時間太晚。明天早上的化學實驗課──」

「你不相信我對你的感覺是真的？」Quentin低聲說，同時在內心反問著另一個問題。

基於目的，他當然必須說服Peter，然而他為什麼無法壓抑、更無法解釋那份逐漸動搖理智的焦躁感？

他一直拒絕正視的真相，或許就是答案。

Quentin凝視著Peter半掩的眼眸，修長的眉蹙成擾動他思緒的結，意外的發現自己並不感到意外。

只是這也意味著他將陷進親手設下的困境。

「……我希望是真的。」Peter緩慢地說，聲線突然變得虛弱，背脊與肩膀顯然也失了力氣，Quentin意識到是他心煩意亂之下忽然失控的費洛蒙造成的影響。若是沒有藥物的保護，年輕些的Omega面對如此貼近又突如其來的衝擊，甚至可能引發類發情的短時間狀態。

Quentin心中苦笑，這種時候他還能分神思考科學知識，也是不負踏進這一行前的初心。

他再次覆上綿密的吻，這次Peter沒有躲開，發軟的手臂擁緊了Quentin腰間，被動地承受更深入的唇舌相接。

他究竟是怎麼了？Peter恍惚地想。不單是自己突發的身體狀況，還有Quentin忽然轉趨深重的氣味，一切都不太對勁。但此刻他迷茫的神智不容許他再細想下去，心臟瘋狂地跳動，滿心滿眼只有面前這個令他神魂顛倒的男人。

「像我這年紀的老傢伙最糟糕的毛病之一就是自以為是的胡說八道，還以為我的症狀算輕微的……」Quentin嘆息，沿著Peter的鼻尖、眉眼一點一點地吻向髮際。「都是我的錯，對不起，Peter，對不起，對不起……」

「行了。」Peter抬頭制止他，扁著嘴道：「我不生氣了。」

Quentin挑眉。「所以你剛才確實在生我的氣。」

「我沒有否認。」Peter悶悶地說，受激發的生物本能驅使身體往Quentin更貼近了些，鼻尖在他頸間嗅呀嗅，尋找氣息的來源。男人縱容著Peter，手指從髮間滑下，似是不經意卻準確無誤地掃過Omega頸後的腺體，輕輕撫摸，一陣前所未有的異感驀然流過Peter週身神經，那一瞬間他幾乎要呻吟出聲。

「Quentin──」Peter深吸一口氣，只覺得整副軀體似乎都不像是自己的了，即使此刻安穩地靠在Quentin懷裡，他並不確定自己是否喜歡這種失控的感覺。

「我想以後得更努力讓你信任我了。」Quentin柔聲回應，慢條斯理地舔吮Peter的下唇。「交往的第一個小時就吵架，也算是個值得在都市傳說中記上一筆的成就。」

Peter聞言靜止了片刻，Quentin輕喊了他一聲，才囁嚅著說：「我們……在交往了嗎？」

Quentin笑了，目不轉睛地回望他。「好吧，那麼按照你的定義，我們是偶而可以接個吻的研究伙伴。不過，牽手和擁抱應該也在容許範圍內？」

Peter盡力地用他依然混沌的腦袋思索著。心裡已經生出的疙瘩，當然不是Quentin一番親暱的安撫就能當下化解的，但是他選擇相信。

他想要相信Quentin。

「嗨，伙伴。」Peter輕聲說，霧濛濛的褐眼裡蕩漾著藏不住的盼望，微笑著在Quentin唇上一吻。「今後麻煩你多多指教了。」

胸中有隻無形的手在拉扯。Quentin溫柔的神情沒有絲毫變化，指尖在Peter嘴角的笑紋滑游。「多多指教。」

頭頂方向一陣震動的悶響，是Peter先前觀看電影時隨意扔下的手機，他拿到眼前細看，整個人霍然從側躺狀態坐直，Quentin不免被他突兀的動作微微嚇了一跳，慢慢地也坐了起來。

「是我的嬸嬸。」Peter看看持續震動的手機，又看看Quentin，一臉被抓包的心虛。

Quentin有些想笑。大人們肯定什麼都不知道，這小子倒是先愧疚了起來，難不成家裡事先定下了戀愛禁令之類的規矩？他看著Peter那張好看的臉蛋皺成一團，不情願地接聽電話，心想要是真有什麼禁令也是非常合理的事。

瞧，這不就有個大叔淪陷了嗎？

「May，嗨。」Peter的語調輕鬆，與Quentin對視的眼睛裡是不相稱的慌張。「發生了什麼事嗎？妳打電話來而不是傳訊息，讓人有點害怕，哈哈……」

從小到大聽話懂事的Peter Parker，從來沒有像今天一樣不想讓家人知道自己的行蹤，他真的怕。Quentin悄悄握住他的手，安心的暖意讓Peter感激得想立刻擁抱對方。

『我傳啦，前後發了大概十次吧，你不讀不回，我能怎麼辦？Peter，你到底在忙些什麼？』電話那端的May很是擔憂，突然話鋒一轉：『難道我被你封鎖了？』

「當然沒有！」Peter連忙喊冤。「我……今天西班牙文老師請病假，我跟朋友去看電影了，於是手機就調成了靜音……」

他說的可是千真萬確的實話。Peter瞥見Quentin咧嘴而笑，也不禁彎起了唇，多少緩和了緊繃的神經。

『那就好。我還以為Tony臨時改變主意，把你一起帶去歐洲出差。畢竟Pepper也帶著Morgan出遠門了，留你一個半大不小的孩子看家總讓人不太放心。早上我還想著要不要叫你來我們這裡暫住幾天呢。』

嬸嬸的消息未免靈通得過份，Peter忍不住咋舌。母親凌晨才接到娘家親戚意外受傷的消息，帶著黏人的女兒匆匆搭上丈夫前往機場的便車，這次沒有隨同老闆出差的Happy都不一定知曉的臨時變故，May居然馬上就掌握了最新資訊。

「我早就不是小孩子了，別說得好像我一個人在家就會把房子給燒了似的，我又不是Stark先生。」

May清脆的笑聲連Quentin都聽見了。『那倒不至於，只是擔心你會熬夜打電動、正餐不好好吃之類的。Pepper下了飛機就撥電話給我，要我抽空關心你一下。』

Peter又是一陣內疚，雖然他也沒真的做什麼出格的事情。「我這就要回家了，May，謝謝妳。」

『別客氣──哎呀，差點把正事忘了。』May連忙補充道。『我急著要聯絡上你，是為了約你明天晚上來家裡吃飯。今年的感恩節晚餐，我打算自己動手做。』

說著，語氣也驕傲了起來。然而Peter聞言後瞪圓了眼，一臉的不認同。

「……呃，吃晚餐，當然好。但是下週才過感恩節不是嗎？」這幾年Stark和Hogan兩家總是一起過節，餐食部分向來由固定合作的團隊到府服務。怎麼嬸嬸突然異想天開，妄想挑戰這不可能的任務？她的手藝是進步了，但是節慶大餐跟家常便飯可是截然不同的兩碼事。

『我要先練習烤火雞呀。其實之前已經試作了好幾次，現在我很有信心了。』May愉快地說。『明天你來試吃一下，看看合不合Tony他們的口味。而且說實話，那麼大一隻雞，我們非常需要人手幫忙消耗，哈哈哈──』

難怪他覺得Happy的噸位最近又升等了，想必是位非常稱職的剩菜管理師。Peter不覺啞然失笑。「好，不過明天晚上我得先把樓下的事情告一段落才能上樓，菜做好了你們就先吃，不用等我。」他邊說邊把玩起『樓下的事情』的手指，原本望著遠處銀幕影像的Quentin回過頭來，淺笑著用另一手揉亂Peter的髮。

『噢，我知道，跟Beck先生開會嘛。我正想說，到時你順便把他一起帶上來吧。』

Peter這一驚非同小可，手機倏然向下摔落，他急著去接，卻弄巧成拙地把手機撲出車外。

『喂？Peter？怎麼了嗎？』May只聽到一陣古怪聲響與Peter下意識的輕喊，不放心地高聲問道。

Peter手忙腳亂地跳下車，幸好下方是一處還算鬆軟的草皮，手機沒什麼大礙。他慌張地把手機貼回耳朵：「喂？對不起，我……手滑了一下。」

Quentin旁觀接連發生的變化，密切觀察著Peter的一舉一動。

「……人家跟我們非親非故，突然找他來家裡吃飯，未免太奇怪了！」

『這是什麼話？Beck先生是你的指導老師，也算是Happy的同事，合情合理。』May哼聲說道，Peter完全可以想像嬸嬸此時一臉不悅地把長髮甩到另一邊的習慣動作。『Beck先生工作那麼忙，還接下協助你的重擔，我早就想請他吃個飯表示感謝，畢竟你這個煩人的好奇寶寶可不好對付。』

「我才不是──總之我不同意。」Peter焦躁地說，轉身去看Quentin，後者回以不明就裡的無辜微笑。

『就這麼說定了，待會我請Happy發個郵件給Beck先生，該有的禮數還是得做。』May完全無視姪子的反對，輕快地下了結語。『多一位壯丁幫忙消滅食物，真是天助我也。謝啦，Peter，bye──』

「May！May嬸嬸？喂？」Peter喊了幾聲，懊惱地瞪著通話中斷的手機。

不過短短兩天，他的人生曲線就跟雲霄飛車似的，剛剛經歷了一波高峰和低谷，現在又無預警地衝向要命的急轉彎。Peter感覺腦袋一側隱隱痛了起來。

「她說了什麼，把你嚇成這副模樣？」Quentin朝他伸出手，讓他借力爬回車廂裡。Peter回握，但他只是站在原地，臉色苦得如同剛吞下一罐藥水。

「她叫我明天晚上去她家裡吃飯。」Peter深呼吸一口，強迫自己繼續說下去：「我們的討論時間結束之後，你……你也得跟我一起去。」

如Peter所料，Quentin愕然以對，滿臉的難以置信，然而不一會兒他竟笑了起來。

「難道你想去嗎？」Peter訝異得合不上嘴。

「先入為主的心虛讓你反射性的抗拒，殊不知以局外人的角度來看，她的邀約其實十分合理。」

Quentin的咬文嚼字讓Peter眉頭皺得更深。「用白話說，就是你答應了。」

Quentin只是笑，不慌不忙地也下了車，將Peter緊繃的肩頭攬入懷抱。

Peter仰首看他，急切地續道：「我知道你想說什麼，但是──」

「但是這真的沒什麼大不了，相信我。」Quentin低頭親吻Peter的前額。「吃頓飯而已，只要我們安份守己，你嬸嬸不會多心的。」

真的是他想太多了嗎？生平第一次，Peter為自己只是個歷練淺薄的高中生而感到極度困擾。

「不如這樣，現在就開始演練吧。」Quentin說著鬆開了手臂，退後一步，換上不苟言笑的嚴肅表情。「Peter，身為你的指導者，我必須指正你深夜在外遊蕩的行為，只此一次，下不為例。請你立刻收拾好東西，我們要盡快趕回紐約。」

Peter瞅著他半晌，然後非常不給面子地噗嗤一笑。

「很好，瞧你這個樣子，我也開始擔心了。」Quentin吹鬍子瞪眼地佯作不悅，Peter笑著上前攀摟住他的頸脖，鼻尖輕磨著腮幫子的鬍髭。

「對不起。」他在Quentin耳邊說，知道自己的臉大概又紅了。「因為你板起臉的樣子，有點性感。」

Quentin哭笑不得，再次緊擁Peter結實而柔韌的身軀。「算了，反正我還有病假這張王牌可以打。」

「唔，逃避是可恥的行為。」窩在Quentin胸口的那顆腦袋含糊地說。

但眼下對他來說相當有用。Quentin不語，輕輕閉上雙眼，嗅著Peter髮間溫軟的氣息。

暫時什麼都別想，此時此刻，他只是一個為了Peter Parker心動的男人。

＃

Quentin所預期的那通電話，在他回到住處不久後打來。

『所以，你已經搞定了。』低沉如悶雷的嗓音緩緩說道。

「恕我愚鈍。」Quentin信步走向沙發坐下，打算先裝個傻。「如果你指的是任務第一階段的目標，很抱歉，我不知道你是從何得來的錯誤消息，就我目前調查的進度來看，整個Stark工業確實如Tony Stark當年所宣稱的一樣，沒有任何再度研發以及製造武器的跡象。」

『謝謝你的報告。不，我指的是Stark的兒子。』對面淡然回應。

Quentin沉默了數秒，說道：「Stark要我抽空替他處理一些學業上的疑難雜症。」

『得了吧，Beck，別浪費大家的時間。你知道Hill昨天跟你通過話之後，我也會找你聊一聊。』來電者流露出了不耐煩。『我向來給予探員很大的自由度，尤其是你這種借調來的特殊專才人員，你們執行任務時的各種策略，基本上我一概尊重。不過一旦牽涉到感情層面，於公於私，我都必須給你一些善意的提醒。』

「謝謝你，Fury。但我以為我這些年來所表現出的職業操守與能力，你應該已經有了一定的認知，才會接受CIA推薦我這個人選。」Quentin沉著以對，完美地符合他的應答。

打從學生時代起就被CIA相中，幾番權衡下他放棄了投身科學研究的職涯規劃，以內部研究人員的目標接受培訓，某些契機下又走上了外勤探員的道路，至今再也沒回頭過。他稱職地執行每一次任務，偶嘗敗績，也無損他在組織中的評價。

這次任務，員工身份能接觸到的層面已到了盡頭，而與Peter建立起的關係，有助於他為探查Tony Stark私下的活動打開一個新的破口。縱使Peter意外引發了他真實的情感，他並不認為這會對他的判斷及行動造成決定性的影響。

畢竟無論任務成敗，最終他都會以某種形式傷害Peter的心，那麼他也無須有任何顧忌。

他忽然想起今夜Peter難過氣惱時的神情。到時Peter又會為了他而痛苦成什麼樣子？

『當然。但是實際的叮嚀從不嫌多，不是嗎？』Fury似乎是早料到Quentin會有此反應，滿不在乎地繼續說著：『利用Alpha與Omega之間的吸引力，從來都是一著險棋。再傑出的探員，都得提防計策反噬的可能性。』

「我會謹記您的教誨。」Quentin木然道。

Fury乾笑幾聲，又說了些局內提供的相關資訊才掛斷，Quentin一動不動，梳理著腦中不成章法的思緒。不知過了多久，手機再次震動。

_P. Parker_ _：不知道你睡了沒有……我要睡啦，晚安。_

_P. Parker_ _：希望能夠夢見你（眨眼表情）_

Quentin看著螢幕，五臟六腑浸在一種酸麻如針刺的感覺裡。


End file.
